The Twins and The Master of Death
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: It was a normal day at the host club. Honey was stuffing his face full of cake, Mori kept him from overdoing it, Haruhi was timid with the girls, Kyoya supervised the whole operation, and Tamaki was keeping up his 'Prince Charming' act for the young 'princesses'. Hikaru and Kaoru, however, seemed off. Almost as if they could sense something bad was about to happen. Bit of fluff.


**AN: Hi guys. I wanted to get something out for you guys, so here is a little Christmas present. It has nothing to do with the holiday. It has been in my head for about 2 years now, and I only recently got to writing it. It's a one=shot, so I'm sorry that I won't be doing anythin/strongstrongg else with it. It seems a bit rushed to me, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!**  
 **I do not own any of this, mainly because I am some random kid from Kentucky.**  
 _ **Hi there! I would like to say that this little idea of mine has been adopted! Shocker, right? Anyway, it has been adopted by the lovely**_ Cindel Mortem! _**Go check them out, and keep an eye out for when their version of my little one-shot comes out. I, for one, am looking forward to it. Thank you for all the support, guys, and spread that love around! Thank you to the people who told me of the coding problem, let's see if this works.**_  
 **Giada Draven, out!**  
It was a normal day at the host club. Honey was stuffing his face full of cake, Mori kept him from overdoing it, Haruhi was timid with the girls, Kyoya supervised the whole operation, and Tamaki was keeping up his 'Prince Charming' act for the young 'princesses'. Hikaru and Kaoru, however, seemed off. Almost as if they could sense something bad was about to happen.  
That they did. They could tell that the subtle wards they had placed around the school were being torn down, and that a neutral, but angry, presence was marching towards Music Room 3.  
At that moment, the doors crashed open to reveal a disheveled young man with a small build and a bird's nest of hair. The man, whom the twins recognized, stumbled into the room, his eyes glancing about as if searching for something. The hosts caught a glimpse of the new male's eyes, which closely resembled burning emeralds. When he lifted his head all if the way off of his chest, a large knife could be seen sticking out of it.  
Hikaru and Kaoru knew who this was, mainly because they had fought side-by-side with him in the war. For, you see, their real names were not Hitachiin, but rather Weasley. They knew that this was Harry Potter, the boy-with-too-many-hyphens, and the only one who could really tell them apart. Fred and George could see Harry's anger rolling off of him, and knew that they better have a good enough reason, for Harry, for running after the war ended.  
He walked/stumbled further into the room, and the doors slammed shut of their own accord, barring entrance to whatever was outside. Harry walked towards the twins and, in front of the entire room, slapped them both in turn. The girls gasped and started to get up, obviously wanting to hurt whoever emdare/em hurt one of their hosts. The red-heads kept their heads lowered, but then slowly lifted it to look at Harry, so as to ask, "Why is there a knife in your chest, Har-bear?" They said this in unison, shifting back into the 'twin-speak' they used before they ran.  
"Why is there a knife? You really want to know? There are Death Eaters taking down the wards on this school, and I happened to get stabbed when I got rid of a few. Now, if you wouldn't mind, pull it out so that I can die and get it over with." Harry said this in a drawling voice, almost as if he were imitating Malfoy Jr when he was in school. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded, Gred holding Harry still and Forge pulling out the knife that was lodged into his chest. He gave to boys a small smile, then collapsed onto the floor, as if he was a ragdoll.  
All of the people in the room were frozen, because they had never seen someone die and had never seen this side of the devilish twins. Said boys brought out their wands, which had been in wand holsters, and started to lay protective enchantments on the school, to protect the muggles that frequented the large, pink building. Through these charms, they could tell that the only ones in the school who had magic were in the club room, it being the three from England and an unknown fourth magical.  
Harry stirred, which should have been impossible. He sat up, and the hosts could see that while there was a slice in his shirt, his chest didn't have a scratch on it. His raised his hand, which was holding a wand with knots along it to form a grip on the handle. He swung it around in an arc, and all of the students and staff started making their way to various rooms, where wards sprung up to keep them safe.  
Harry climbed to his feet, and turned to Gred and Forge. "Thank you for that. Since the end of the war, I have not been able to stay dead for long, and so when I found out you two knuckle-heads were still alive I took the risk of fighting the Death Eaters. They had my house surrounded, and that's when I took a knife to the chest. So, would you mind explaining why you disappeared after the war ended?" he kept his face blank through this, his mask only cracking when he called them knuckle-heads.  
Fred scratched the back of his head, and George rubbed his arm. "Well," started George.  
"You see-" Fred continued.  
"We didn't think you-"  
"Would want to see us-"  
"After what happened."  
Here they chorused, "We figured that you had enough to grieve over, and didn't want to think about a relationship." George jerked his head towards his brother, obviously showing Fred was the one that liked Harry.  
Harry shook his head, then inclined his head towards the civilians in the room. "I believe this is a conversation best held in private. Now, may I introduce myself to the friends you have made here?" He tilted his head, looking for names of the people in the music room.  
Tamaki seemed to gather his courage, and said, stepping forward, "Who are you, Mister I-can-come-back-from-the-dead? I believe it is only fair that you tell us your name first, since you just barged in here!" He stood in front of Haruhi, who he considered the least capable in a fight.  
Sadly, Tamaki was mistaken, because Haruhi stepped around him and approached the three boys in the middle of the room. "So, this is where you have been hiding. We all looked, but you just disappeared of the face of the planet. So, I come here to get a good education, get adopted, and meet you all. Never, not once, did it cross my mind how similar you two were to Fred and George." She ranted a bit, and as she did her hair became a bit more poofy and frizzy, turning into the wild mane of one Hermione Granger. "I told everyone I was coming here, because I wanted to get away from anything to do with the war. And what happens? I FIND YOU TWO PUNKS! WHAT DID YOU THINK, THAT I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT? WELL, GOOD JOB!" She started shouting, tears appearing in her eyes. She let out a sob and sunk to the ground, cradling herself in her arms.  
Harry nodded, but went over and calmed her down. "Right now is not the best time. To answer your request, I am Harry Potter, and the reason I am alive is because I am the Master of Death (which was an accident)." He bowed slightly, and when he straightened there was an obvious difference, His hair was smoother, like silk, and his clothes had turned into a cliche Grim Reaper robe. It hung in shreds around his lean form, showing off his build and causing some of the club's patrons to faint. In his hand, instead of the gnarled wand, was a long scythe resembling it, with a shimmery cloak hanging off of it, and a dark stone resting on the top. Inscribed above the place where Harry's hands rested was a triangle, with a circle in the middle and a line running down it.  
He used it like a walking stick, leaning on it heavily. He really did look like death warmed over. He looked at the hosts and said, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, will you tell me your names?" His voice was a bit raspier than normal.  
Tamaki stuttered a bit, then regained his composure. "I am Suoh Tamaki, president of this host club." He bowed lowly, causing some of the patrons to sigh and whisper over how polite 'the king' was. Looking up, Tamaki quickly motioned for his fellow hosts to take his example and introduce themselves.  
Kyoya was the first to step forward, holding his tablet in the crook of his arm. "I am Ootori Kyoya, third son to-"  
Harry cut him off. "I could care less about what order you were born, or how much of Japan your family owns. Just tell me your name, and let that be that." His raspy voice cut through any possible arguments, commanding the attention of the occupants of the room.  
Kyoya nodded immediately, not wanting to anger who has such a large presence. He backed back into the crowd, trying to disappear from Harry's sight all together.  
Honi hopped up, grabbing Mori's arm and dragging him up with him. "I am Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honi. This is my cousin, Takashi, but we call him Mori. He doesn't talk much." Honi jumped up onto Mori's shoulders, ignoring said person's response of, "Ah." Harry smiled, amused at the playfulness the two were showing; to him, it was obvious how much the two cared for each other, they were practically brothers.  
He stared expectantly at the twins and his brown haired friend, waiting for them to say what they had gone by during their time at the academy. However, Hermione looked towards the doors, which had rattled like an explosion had gone off outside. "I don't think it would be a good idea to continue this right now; it seems there are some bitter Death Eaters on our doorstep." She readied her wand, which had been hidden in her sleeve, and looked at the two red-heads. "You two should get the civilians to the backroom, that way there won't be any casualties."  
Both of them nodded, and began herding both hosts and patrons to the back, but Tamaki broke loose. He rushed forward and struck a so-called 'heroic' pose. " You can't expect us to go to the back while you have all the fun." Hermione rolled her eyes but let him stay, casting several protective wards so that he wouldn't be noticed and would therefore be safe. Then she faced the door with Harry, the twins joining them moments later.  
The large doors burst open causing Tamaki to squeak, and several dark robed people poured into the club room, their white skull masks gleaming viciously. Fred and George grinned and charged, sending silent spells so fast it resembled a gatling gun. Hermione gave a feral grin and rushed in, pulling out her wand and firing spell so fast they were only a blur of colour. Harry just walked into the fray calmly, using his scythe to send out spells that didn't even look as if the normal wizards had discovered them. They were several colours, greens and reds, blues and oranges. Whenever a Death Eater was struck, the light engulfed them and then they reappeared tied up and unconscious.  
The whole affair was over in a few minutes, The Death Eaters were tied up and Harry was going to take them to the ministry in a few moments to ensure they got trials. Tamaki was thoroughly traumatised, even though the wards that had been around him showed a watered down version of what had happened. Hermione told them that she was staying, and that she was going to pay off her debt because most of the money she earned in the war had been used to improve the conditions of magical creatures. George said he was going to stay wherever Fred was, nudging his brother towards the master of death.  
Due to this nudging, Fred went to Harry before he could apparate to the ministry and asked, "Can I… Would it be okay if… Will you take me and George with you to England?"  
He was stuttering so badly that just as Harry was going to answer, George came up behind him and shouted, "Just kiss him already!" as he shoved his brother into Harry. And just as fate would have it, their lips met and the entire room started cheering.


End file.
